


Finding Carlos

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Rick and Morty, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, WIP, are not revealed, has this crossover been done before?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Carlos is lost. And the University had reached out to his family saying the last known place they had word of him was at a odd place called Night Vale.Now, Carlos' family decided to ask that one relative who had seen and done the oddest of things: Uncle Rick.or,Rick Sanchez is Carlos' Uncle.





	1. An old friend

.

 

 

 

It was a usual night in Night Vale.

Hooded figures roaming around. The Glow Cloud passing overhead. Howls of wild animals heard from a distance. Telly the barber cutting a cactus' hair.

The usual Night Vale.

It was dead quiet.

And everyone was pretending to sleep.

 

 

 

In one Cecil Gershwin Palmer's apartment, the man could be found scrolling through his Tumblr feed, while his scientist of a boyfriend had utilized his lap as a makeshift pillow napping away the frustration of a failed attempt on an experiment. 

Carlos had been prepping and pepping himself about a hypothesis of his, and ready to do it, even had Cecil up on his hype on said experiment. But after several failures, and that one more attempt feeling like its the right one, it didn't turn out right.

Carlos wasn't crying when he went over Cecil's that evening, but Cecil knew better.

They spent time cooking dinner in silence. Comfortable silence where Carlos keeps sighing and Cecil smiling at him in assurance.

And Carlos was better after dinner, Cecil knew this.

"...mmn... Cecil." Carlos muttered, fist clenching as he slept.

His scientist boyfriend talks in his sleep and Cecil thought this adorable. 

"Yes, babe?" He replied in amusement, looking down at his boyfriend from his phone.

"...thank you..."

Cecil smiled tenderly down at him, leaned down gently as not to wake him, and kissed his temple, "Anytime, Carlos."

 

 

 

 

In the silence of unsuspecting Night Vale, a green portal morphed into existence at the side of a red trailer truck.

Three figures walked out of the portal and into Night Vale's Trailer Park. 

"J-jeez Rick. Where are we?" Asked the shortest of the figures.

"Yeah, Grandpa Rick. Where are we?" Echoed the redhead of the trio.

"Kids," The man called Rick stated, walking across the dry patch of grass and under a lamplight, "welcome to Night Vale." Then he started brisk walking towards the entrance of the park. "Now come on, we gotta move fast before the Sheriff of Secret Police catches us."

Summer scoffed, "You just used a portal gun and you're scared of some police?"

Morty didn't say anything, but quietly agreed eith his sister.

"No honey, the Sheriff is a pain in the ass who I rather not come across while we're here." Rick grumbled as they passed by two more rows of trailers then were under the signage blaring 'Trailer Park' on an arch of neon lights.

"So who's this person we're looking for, Rick?" Morty asked, keeping close behind the Rick and Summer, their shadows covering him as they pass by lamplights.

"Carlos." Rick answered. "He's your mom's not-so distant cousin."

"Oh!" Summer said excitedly, "That means he's our not-so distant Uncle!"

"Yes, sweetie." Rick said monotonously.

They walk up to a house. It was a harsh orange from the light on the porch. But that didn't undermine the fact the house looked homey with its small potted plants and homemade birdfeeders dangling from the porch ceiling.

"This place doesn't look like a 'Carlos' live in it." Morty commented.

Rick snorted, "Nope." He pressed the door bell, then faced his grandkids. "I'm gonna have a light chat with an old friend before we pick up your Uncle Carlos and leave."

The doorbell had nothing special to it. The homeowner took about a full minute not answering.

Summer was ready to press the doorbell button again, if not for Rick who pushed her hand away.

Then the homeowner finally answered by opening the door. 

"Sorry, child, but I ain't got no sugar to lend ya." Said an old woman as she pushed open the door.

"Josie! Hey!" Rick exclaimed at the sight of her, the tone of his voice unbelievably fond as if they were old friends. They most probably were.

The old woman squinted her eyes, then recognized Rick, "Rick Sanchez! I can't believe it!"

Rick swooped in and embraced her. As they broke away, he gestured to his grandkids. "Josie, these are my daughter's. Morty and Summer."

Josie beamed at the two children. "Hello!"

"Hi there!" Summer greeted.

"Hello." Morty said timidly.

"Now come on in! Ericka just made hot cocoa."

Rick ushered the kids inside and closed the door behind them. 

"Got hospice already?" Rick questioned as they followed Josie across a small hallway.

The small hallway though had a lot of franed pictures. It was clear Josie lives her life to the fullest as there were lots of pictures of her and different people. 

There was one thqt brought a smile to Summer's face: Josie and a middle-aged man holding a huge trophy together, their backdrop a bowling alley. It was just so adorable.

"Just roommates." 

They pass by what looks like the living room and the two kids almost made a double take when they saw three large beings in sweaters holding cards and just staring at them. 

"'Roommates'?" Rick quoted, incredulous.

Josie nodded.

They stop when they reached the kitchen. 

She turned around and whispered "Angels."

"Woops, be careful there Josie." Rick stated slyly, "The angel-acknowledgement alarm might go off."

Summer and Morty were stunned in silence.

"Oh, that reminds me." She says, as she pulled open the cupboard and took out three mugs. "The old sheriff had retired, and now it's a Sheriff Sam. Has a bit of an accent."

"Is he less of a looney than the last one?" Rick asked as sat on one of the stools.

The old woman poured the cocoa in each mugs and handed two to Morty and Summer. "Can you two teach the Erickas? It's a bit of a chore teaching them on my own."

Morty and Summer shared a look, then smiled, they faced Old Woman Josie. "Sure." The two went back to the hallway, each a mug of hot cocoa in their hands, and entered the living.

Rick turned to Josie, "Now what's happened in Night Vale since the last time I visited?"

Josie gave a long and pained sigh, she placed a hand on her forehead, but it didn't cover how her brows were knitted together.

"Josie, what happened?"

She dropped her hand and faced him, "Strex happened."

 

 

 

 

 

.


	2. Ericka

All five of them, the three Erickas and Morty and Summer were indian sitted in a loose circle on the carpeted floor just in front the fire place.

Summer was craning her head back, peeking at one of the Ericka's deck. This Ericka had a green sweater with small satin bows around the neck trim.

"Yeah, put that down." Summer commented.

Green Sweater Ericka plucked out a red Skip card from its deck and threw it on the pile.

Summer turned to the next Ericka, purple with a huge pink butterfly on the chest, and told it, "Ericka just put down a Skip card, so you lose your turn."

"I-I guess its my turn now." Morty stated, picking out his red Six and laid it on top Green Sweater Ericka's card.

Then the Ericka wearing a blue sweater, it was a. fa st learner, put down a blue Six then raised its one last card in announcement.

"Then you say 'Uno!'" Summer exclaimed, proud that the Ericka easily picked up the rules of the game.

In the end, Purple Sweater Ericka won.

They played two more rounds and the two siblings were already yawning into their hands.

"I'll take you to the guest room." Purple Sweater Ericka stated.

The two nodded, but visited the kitchen first.

 

 

"...has most of the town run Telly out into the desert!" Josie said in a mixture of incredulity, amazement and horrified shock. 

She stopped and glanced behind Rick, then smiled, "I apologize for keeping your grandfather."

Rick turned around, he has a steeping cup of tea in his hands, a questioning glance at his grandkids.

"You two get your good night's rest, and by morning Ericka will cook up a good breakfast for all of us."

Summer smiled sleepily, bidding them good night. While Morty, lamely waved and followed his sister out back to the hallway.

Purple Sweater Ericka led them up the stairs and opened the door to the first door to the left.

There was another Ericka, this one was wearing a dull pink sweater, it seem to have been the one who prepared thhe twin beds as it was just hovering between the beds, a brown blanket draped on its hands. Behind it was a window, under it was a table that had a lamp turned on, while the lightbulb was still on.

Summer dropped down on the one to the left. Morty took his shoes off first then lied down on the bed to the right.

Pink Sweater patted Summer's head gently, making the girl him in satisfaction and mumble a muffled "thank you" to Ericka. 

Morty shook his hand at Ericka when it moved to pat his head next, "Thanks anyway."

Ericka and the other Ericka left the room, switching the lightbulb off and then closing the door after them.

Summer turned her head to look at Morty, "How much do you think does Josie know about Grandpa Rick?" She mused. She prompted her left hand on her cheek, elbow on the bed.

"More than we probably do." Morty said in amusement, but in earnest.

"This place doesn't seem so bad, huh? Compared to the other places we've been to." She kicked off her shoes.

Morty snorted, "Not until Rick somehow fucks it up."

Summer scoffed, "Oh, I'm sure of it. Night." She snuggled into the warmth of the blanket.

"Good night, Summer." He leaned to the table and turned off the lamp.

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up, Morty hears the dull but shrill sound of the grass mower. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

Through narrowed eyes, he spies Summer still lying flat on bed, though she was scrolling sleepily on her phone.

"Mmm'ning." He managed to utter.

Summer glanced at him in amusement, "You sound stupid."

"Y-you sound stupid." He muttered weakly.

She sat up, looking at the window. "Ericka's mowing the lawn."

"Yeah?"

"I should probably take a vid. Sell it, make a fortune saying 'angels--'" She was cut off.

"Sshh! Sshhhh!" Morty said in all seriousness, "Rick said the angel-acknoledgement alarm would sound off. And he'd like to avoid the Sheriffor something."

Summer pursed her lips in disappointment, "Since when were you the one who sticks to rules?"

Morty shrugged, then gave a pointed look.

She groanedin resignation, "Fine. As long as we're not gonna end up dead."

 

 

 

 

They find Rick and Josie already in the kitchen, still chatting. Rick was standing, leaning his hip on the counter behind him, across the island counter Josie was sitted on a stool, stirring her tea with a small spoon.

(Morty and Summer don't know if they stayed up all night to talk, to be honest. Because old people need to rest, no offence.)

They find Green Sweater Ericka cooking eggs.

"Oh, good morning kids." Josie greeted first.

The two greeted back and joined them by the island counter, sitted beside each other and facing Josie.

 

 

"Here's twenty bucks. Run around town for a bit, Josie and I need to talk some more." Rick said, handing Morty the bill.

Morty just stared at the bill as if it wasa foreign object before Summer snatched it from under his nose and pocketed it. "Sure thing, Granpa."

"Now, you kids be careful." Josie told them, "You know the case about the Erickas."

Morty gave a pointed glance at Summer.

"But be aware, there are some more strange laws here that you should know about."

The two nodded, Rick ppured himself more coffee.

"No one is allowed in the dog park, don't even look at it. If you see hooded figures, avert your gaze. The Secret Police tend to eavesdrop, so just ignore them. Going to the library is prohibited, as librarians will eat you."

"That's okay," Summer said cooly, "Morty's too cool for reading anyway."

"Hey!" He retorted.

"And there are some non-human citizens here at Night Vale, they don't post no harm... none that I know of."

"I think we can do those." Morty said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Josie pointed at a brown paper bag on the counter behind Rick, "Can you two pass by the radio station and give that to Cecil?" Rick took it and handed it to the two. "Or just anyone at the station really." She took a sip of her tea. "It's quite a long way to town, so you can take my car."

Rick gave a dubious look at Summer, "Sweetie, can you even drive?"

"Of course, I can drive!" 

Rick wasn't persuaded by her confidence, Josie was fine with it.

 

 

 

Getting into the car, Summer and Morty strapped on the seatbelt. Morty hoped for five more belts and a helmet just in case Summer decided to hug a tree with the car.

"Oh come on, Morty!" She said. "Trust your sister a bit more than that."

"Summer, I love you and all, but I know you inherited a lot more of Rick's genes than I did. And I know that Rick can be reckless with driving sometimes." Morty said.

"Reckless driving isn't inherited."

"Really, Summer? Really? Have you scientifically proven this? Have a you read a book that said no? Unless there's proof, I won't believe you."

Summer rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna feed you to the librarians." She muttered under her breath as she started the engine.

Ericka had given them directions of where the radio station was and that they can parkthe car there for them to walk around town.

**Author's Note:**

> yea, I want to lay out all the needed facts and background, but like, just read it, thats what I thought to myself. 
> 
> dont do authors note, just say it in the story


End file.
